memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of M2S-445
***F-302 fighter-interceptors ***One Puddle Jumper |forces2=*Michael's cruiser **Wraith Darts |casual1=Minimal |casual2=Michael's cruiser destroyed; several Hybrids killed }} The Battle of M2S-445 was an engagement between the Daedalus and Michael Kenmore's Wraith cruiser that occurred over the planet M2S-445. Prelude Colonel John Sheppard's team and Major Evan Lorne's team were sent to M2S-445 to search for Teyla Emmagan. They, however, arrived too early and set off a trap, causing the entire research facility to collapse upon them. The collapse of the facility alerted Michael Kenmore that someone had discovered his facility, whereas he immediately set a course for the planet. Lieutenant Edison, who was stationed outside of the building when it collapsed, quickly rushed back to alert Starbase Atlantis what had happened. Since the Daedalus would not reach the planet for another two hours, Colonel Samantha Carter, Captain Alicia Vega, Dr. Jennifer Keller, and a team of combat engineers went to the planet with Puddle Jumpers. Their search team succeeds in finding Dr. Rodney McKay and Lorne but cannot reach Sheppard, Kira and Ronon Dex in time. When Michael's cruiser arrives at the planet the search teams fell back to their Jumpers and activate their cloak to hide from Michael's Wraith Darts. The battle Soon after Michael Kenmore's arrival, the Daedalus also arrived and found itself in orbit with his cruiser. Colonel Samantha Carter contacted the Daedalus and told Colonel Steven Caldwell that Teyla Emmagan may be on board and that, because of this, they cannot destroy it. When Michael noticed that the Daedalus had arrived, he attempted to jump away into hyperspace. However, before he could, Caldwell ordered Major Kevin Marks to disable his cruiser's hyperdrive. A quantum phaser beam hit the cruiser just before it could escape and succeed in stranding it. The cruiser then began to repeatedly strike the Daedalus, failing to penetrate the Daedalus powerful shields. As Michael's Hybrids would soon reach Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex on the planet below, Carter and Caldwell decided the Daedalus would lower it's shields for a short time to both beam Sheppard and Ronon away from the surface to the ship and to allow the search team's Puddle Jumper to enter the 302 bay. They succeed in doing this, however, in the process, the Daedalus was vulnerable and hit several times by Michael, disabling the sublight and hyperdrive engines as well as Asgard Weapons. Once everyone was back on, Daedalus then reactivated their shields but they became sitting ducks as their engines were disabled. Michael continued to fire at the Daedalus but the shields held. Carter and Caldwell knew the shields would not last forever so they tried to think up a plan. Sheppard, still in his injured state, came up with a plan and told them that he had to be a part of it to rescue Teyla and would not take no for an answer. The Daedalus proceeded to launch an F-302 fighter-interceptor strike upon the cruiser, disabling its main weapon. In response Michael released Wraith Darts to combat them. While the Darts and F-302's were fighting Sheppard, Ronon, and Dr. Rodney McKay made it aboard the cruiser in a cloaked Puddle Jumper before its hanger bay closed. Once they were aboard the cruiser they landed the Jumper and began to search the ship for Teyla. McKay was able to locate her and they quickly rushed to her location, taking out the Hybrids they met along the way. Once they found Teyla they discovered that she was basically ready to have her baby and that Michael had almost repaired the hyperdrive. Sheppard and Ronon quickly decided they would have to use their C-4 and blow up the hyperdrive before it was completely repaired. They succeeded in doing this and at the same time McKay helped Teyla have their baby. Once Sheppard, Typhuss and Ronon made it back to where McKay, Teyla, and the newborn baby were they quickly rushed back to the Puddle Jumper only to discover it had vanished. Due to this they had to think up another method of escape. While moving through the ship they met up with Kanaan and Teyla convinced them that he could help. With his help, they stole a Dart from the cruiser and escaped in it. Sheppard piloted the Dart while holding the baby and everyone else was beamed into the Dart's storage device. Once their identity was confirmed by the Daedalus, the cruiser was blown up using the Daedalus newly repaired quantum phasers. However, using the Puddle Jumper, Michael escaped the cruiser before it blew up. Aftermath With Michael Kenmore's campaign severely crippled, his threat to the Pegasus galaxy was greatly reduced. His Hybrids were brought to M35-117, where they remained until the Atlantis Expedition decided they were no longer a threat. His organization was disbanded by the team in the three weeks it took for the Daedalus to return to Starbase Atlantis with Richard Woolsey and the team learned that Michael may still be alive from one of his former men who claimed to have seen him. Michael did survive and later infiltrated Atlantis with his last four hybrids who likely escaped from the cruiser on the Puddle Jumper with him. However, his plan failed and Michael was finally killed by Teyla Emmagan who knocked him off Atlantis' Control Tower, sending him falling to his death. Category:Battles Category:Federation conflicts Category:Pegasus galaxy conflicts